List of interviews
This is a list of interviews that anyone involved in the GiJoe franchise has done. General *Just Who Is Snake Eyes, Anyway? - Interview with Hama and Jerwa about Snake Eyes IDW * MARCHING ORDERS: SCHMIDT TALKS G.I. JOE - Original announcements - 3 main series * CCI: IDW'S G.I. JOE AND TRANSFORMERS PANEL - Joe comic announcements for 2009 *Cobra Commander Revealed in New IDW Comic *SDCC 09: IDW to Offer NEW G.I. Joe Series *IDW Announces Two Sold-Out Titles in One Week *Chuck Dixon Writes G.I. Joe for IDW *[IDW Announces GI Joe Plans Origins *ANDREYKO AND TEMPLESMITH ON “G.I. JOE'S” BARONESS - Interview with Andreyko and Templesmith on Origins #12 *Giganten aus Graphit und Tusche - Article on Klaus Scherwinski, artist for G.I. Joe: Origins. (In German.) *IDW Launches G.I. Joe Invasion *HASBRO'S G.I. JOE LANDS AT IDW PUBLISHING : COMICS - WizardUniverse.com *IDW Announces Extended Life for Two G.I. Joe Series G.I. Joe: Cobra * - Interview with Costa and Gage, some info on Cobra II *Terror Drome Interview with COBRA II Writers Mike Costa & Christos Gage * - source on MTV award for Cobra Special iFanboy *iFanboy Pick of the Week - Cobra #1 *iFanboy Pick of the Week - Cobra #3 *iFanboy Pick of the Month - Cobra Trade Paperback * - info on ongoing, confirms that series was well-recieved *DON'T MISS: G.I. Joe: Cobra II #1 with Christos Gage and Mike Costa - Interview with Christos and Gage ROC New IDW's G.I. Joe Comic Series To Continue Where Marvel Left Off G.I. JOE: Operation H.I.S.S. Comic Launches in February #156+ *Larry Hama relaunches his '80s 'G.I. Joe 'series - Interview with Hama on #156 *Larry Hama Brings Back "A Real American Hero" To G.I.Joe - Article on relaunch, coverage of USA Today interview *FCBD 2010: Exclusive Interview With G.I. JOE: A Real American Hero #155 ½'S Andy Schmidt Devil's Due *Devil's Due Titles Sell Out - Newsarama - Joe #37 sells out *Diamond Announces Gem Award Winners - DDP wins "New Publisher of the Year" *Review of Malfunction TPB *IESB.net: Devil's Due Loses G.I. Joe Comic Book License *JBL interviews Mark Powers O'Sullivan *Mike O' On various comics - Scarlett Declassified America's Elite Joe Casey JOE'S NEW JOE: JOE CASEY TALKS GI JOE: AMERICA'S ELITE STRENGTH OF CHARACTER: CASEY TALKS "G.I. JOE: AMERICA'S ELITE" PBR interview with Joe Casey GI joe gets new team, new focus - UGO Josh Blaylock *Waiting for Tommy: Josh Blaylock p. 1 Waiting for Tommy: Josh Blaylock p. 2 Waiting for Tommy: Josh Blaylock p. 3 - Three part interview with Josh Blaylock on Devil's Due and G.I. Joe comics Newsrama interview with Josh Blaylock Brandon Jerwa Fans Get Their "Due" (Part 1 of 4): Brandon Jerwa talks "G.I Joe" - CBR interview with Brandon Jerwa Paperback reader inerview with Brandon Jerwa GeneralsJoes Interviews Brandon Jerwa – Former G.I. Joe scribe and current superfan 2009 interview, deals with IDW series Transcript of a chat with Jerwa from 2004 TNI interview with Brandon Jerwa *Snake Eyes Declassified w. Jerwa Tim Seeley Fans Get Their "Due" (Part 2): Tim Seeley talks "G.I. Joe" - CBR interview with Tim Seeley TIM SEELEY TALKS "HACK SLASH: THE FINAL REVENGE OF EVIL ERNIE" AND "G.I. JOE" Interview with Tim Seeley Seeley interview on ComicCon.com Frontline *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=2146 G.I. JOE: FRONTLINE TO GO WEEKLY IN AUGUST Storm Shadow *JBL Interview with Hama on Storm Shadow *Another SS interview Marvel * - Info on how G.I. Joe was based on Fury Force, Silent Issue, Tunnel Rat based on Hama * Info on Fury Force, original designs * * *History of ARAH, pt. 3 *History of ARAH, pt. 4 * *Apparently, there is info on Fury Force in Toyfare 105, May 2006 Larry Hama * - CBR Interview with Hama *JoeGuide.com: 1998 Larry Hama interview *UnderGroundOnline.com: Larry Hama interview * - Comics Interview, reprinted at Joeguide * *G.I. Joe Roundtable, Part 2: Feister, Schmidt and More * *ComicAddiction.com (March 22, 2007): Interview with Hama *JoeBattlelines.com: JBL Interview with Larry Hama, Part One (2006) *JBL interview with Hama pt. 2 *Audio interview with Larry Hama from the Comic Book Haters podcast (2006) *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=6902 Hama Talks: G.I. Joe: Declassified by Dave Richards] *Interview with: Larry Hama, Filmfodder *Exclusive Larry Hama Interview * *General's Joe interviews Larry Hama * *Interview on JoeReloaded *Yojoe interview '97 Silent Issue *A YEAR OF COOL COMIC BOOK MOMENTS - DAY 219 - Silent Issue analysis Category:Lists